The Devil Prince
by Saira's world
Summary: Mia Akiyama, a normal highschool girl, was involved in an incident that has turned her life upside down. Now students hate her, mistreat her and don't even acknowledge her existence. On the other hand, Kai Hiwatari , the school's idol prince, may not seem who he truly seems to be...
1. Chapter 1

**Mia's POV**

"Hey, look who's here."

"I can't believe it. Why is she here?"

"How dare she."

The whole class begin to whisper amongst themselves, sneaking dirty looks at me as I walk towards my desk. I pull my chair out and sat down, letting out a huge sigh. Things haven't changed.

"Hey you," says one of my classmates. The girl slams her hand onto my desk and I jolt from the loud sound the impact made. She leans in starts speaking "Why are you here? Do you think people want to see you after what you did?" I ignore her and begin taking my books out without saying a word. "Yah!" She yells. "How dare you show yourself after what you did! Do you have no shame?!" Her voice gradually grows louder and louder. Everyone is staring at us now.

"Ming-Ming. What are you doing to her?"

Standing at door is a boy, who I have come to hate over the past month due to the "incident". It is because of him that I'm being treated like this.

"Ah Kai-ah," Ming-Ming says, her voices changes into a sweet tone. _Pssh. What a fake_. She continues to speak as he approaches us "I was just uh- asking Mia about homework." She batters her eyes at him and I immediately feel sick. _Someone please get me out of here now._

He stops and stares at us, firstly at Ming-Ming, then at me. We make eye contact and I can feel a strong power behind his gaze. I quickly look away. "Leave her alone." He says to Ming-Ming after what seems like forever. "She just got back to school." He continues, "Let's not treat her like this. Let her be."

I can't take it anymore.

I quickly shove all my belongings back into my bag and dash out of the door. I can hear someone calling my name from the classroom but I don't care. No one cares.

Before the bell rings, I hastily make my way to the rooftop. Mum is at home today so I can't go back home, and I don't feel like going somewhere else either. I just want to be alone.

I shut the door behind me and found a shade to sit under. Thoughts run through my mind like a never-ending train, chugging on and on and on...

 _Why did things have to be like this? What have I done to deserve this treatment? When will things return to normal?_

I run my fingers through my hair, a wave of frustration overwhelms me. Suddenly, the rooftop door bursts open and I see a boy looking around. Eventually, his eyes settles down at me. It is Kai again.

"Are you a rebel now or something?" He says as he makes his way over to me "Come back to class."

He is the last person I want to see.

"Stay away from me!" I yell at him as he gets closer and I see him flinch from my sudden outburst. "Stop acting nice to me. I know you are secretly enjoying watching me suffer." I continue saying in a stern voice. I am not going to waste my energy on him.

"Well well," he begins, his lips forming a smirk. "I guess acting is pretty tiring after all." He is only a few centimetres away from me now and is looking down at me. I see his Mahogany eyes turn wild like an untamed beast, and his expression darkening. He seems like a completely different person.

"Don't you dare come any closer or else I'll scream." I threaten, however, it came out sounding pathetic.

"And who will come for you?" He asks and straightaway, I knew the answer. No one will.

He eventually squats down and leans into me, his mouth is so close to my ear that I can feel his breath tickling it. "Just remember to stay quiet and endure all this." He speaks softly, but I can sense danger in his tone. "No one must know what happened and if they do..." He stops and yanks my head back by grabbing my hair. His smirk grows wider after seeing me struggle under his grasp. "...you'll be severely punished, Miss Akiyama ." He licks his lips after finishing the sentence and I gulp.

He lets me go and heads back towards the door. It is only a matter of seconds until I am alone again. In the distance, I hear a police siren wailing.

I immediately think back to the incident that became the root of my problems. The incident that turned my whole life upside down.

And it was all because of him. That rascal Kai Hiwatari.

-( flashback)-

"Mmm.. not here... Kai..ahn!"

I dropped the rubbish bag and stood there in shock. Infront of me was Kai Hiwatari , the school's idol prince, making out with another student. They noticed me standing, so I quickly turn and ran, leaving rubbish scattered all over the ground. _Oh God, did they see my face? Why did they have to be there of all places?_

I eventually made my way to class, hoping that I wouldn't bump into either of them. The image of the two kissing and feeling each other appeared in my mind and I shook my head vigorously to get rid of it.

 _But seriously? Kai Hiwatari ? Was that really him?_ I took a deep breath and recollected my thoughts. _No way, maybe I was mistaken. He is known for being a gentle prince in school, there's no way he would do something indecent like that._

A few minutes later, Hiwatari walked into the class. I took a quick glance at him to see if he recognized me from before, and to my luck, he walked straight past me as if I didn't existed. _Phew. My escape was successful_.

Later that day during literature class, I felt odd. I felt like someone was watching me.

When the teacher was facing the board, I took a quick scan around the class and laughed at myself for being so paranoid. _I mean, who would be staring at plain ol' me_. I was about to look back to front until I noticed a pair of eyes staring straight back at me.

Kai Hiwatari was staring right at me.

My body shuddered and I quickly turn away. My heart was beating so fast that I felt like it would jump right out any second. I took a quick glance over my shoulder again to see if I was dreaming.

He was still staring at me.

I gulped nervously.

Although it's every girl's dream to have the great "Kai Hiwatari" staring at you, it felt different somehow. It felt. Dangerous. I could feel sweat forming on my palms and I knew that I had made the biggest mistake of my life.

-end of part 1-


	2. Chapter 2

(flashback continues...)-

The bell rang for the end of the school day. Students began to leave the school grounds in groups or pairs, or alone. I let out a loud yawn and stretched my arms, not realising that someone was standing beside me.

"Ah!" I screamed when I noticed a figure looming over my seat. The remaining students turned to look at me in fright and I gave them a sheepish smile. Standing beside me was Kai, the school idol prince, the school heartthrob, the one that everyone adores. _Why is he standing here? Does he need something?_

"You..." I heard him speak. His voice was low, but not that low, and quiet as if he's telling me a secret. "I need to speak with you outside." Without waiting for my reply, he strode out of the door with his bag slung across his back, expecting me to follow him.

I hurriedly gathered my things and nervously followed him. Girls on their way out of the school gave me looks, some even snickered. "Is she going to confess to him? Why is she following him" I heard them whisper among themselves. I chose to ignore them and ran up to Kai.

We eventually ended up at the spot where I had seen the "incident" occured. _Omg! The incident! I had totally forgotten about it!_ Images of Kai and the girl making out came back to haunt me once again and I shut my eyes, hoping that they would disappear along with everything around me.

Kai suddenly stopped infront of me and turned around to face me. I opened my eyes when I no longer heard his footsteps and without any notice, he pulled me towards the wall and pushed me hard against it.

"Wh-what are you doing! Let me go!"I yelled as he grabbed my wrists and pushed them against the wall. I tried kicking him in the nuts, but he dodged my kick as if it were nothing. I kept struggling under his grip but he was too strong for me to do anything.

I looked up at his face and to my surprise, he was smiling. However it was not the smile of a gentle, loving prince, but the smile of a devil prince. His face leaned in close to mine until his lips were only a few centimetres away. I turned my head to the side and tightly closed my eyes. _What is he going to do?_

"Pretend you saw nothing today." He whispered softly. His tone was deadly and mischevious. I gulp nervously at his voice. "If I hear a peep out of you..." He trails off and places a hand on my thigh.

My eyes widened in horror at the sudden contact and I tried shaking his hand off me. However, his hand remained as it is and I felt extremely uncomfortable.

"Don't touch me!" I yelled at his face. He stared at me, his gaze unwavering despite the loud commotion I've caused. I returned his stare and for a moment, we stayed there, looking into each other's eyes.

The color of his eyes were crimson, I felt like hypnotized for a moment until...

He suddenly let go of me and stepped back, looking away as if he were embarrassed. I quickly used this chance to get away and ran all the way to the school gate. I didn't look back at all.

As soon as I made it out of the school, I slowed down my pace and began walking home. _What just happened? Did Kai really threatened me just then?_ I thought back to what had happened today, from Kai's and the girl's make out session to his threat, how worse could my luck get?

The next day at school, I found a handwritten note hiding under my desk. It read:

 _Come meet me in the girls bathroom on the 3rd floor at the start of lunch, I have something to show you._  
 _\- Mira_

 _Mira? Who is she? Never heard of her._ I ripped the note up and threw it into the bin. _But I'll go anyway, it might be something important_.

As soon as I heard the bell for lunch, I make my way to the girls bathroom on the 3rd floor. Rumours says that someone died there in the past, so no one usually uses the toilets there. I pushed through the bathroom door and called out Mira's name.

"Mira? Are you here? It's me, Mia, the girl you called for." I say out loud upon entering the bathroom.

Everything was silent.

I begin searching through the cubicles, opening toilet doors one after another. "Mira..." My voice trails off when I reached the last cubicle. A pair of legs stuck out from under the toilet door. Burning with curiousity, I slowly pushed the toilet door open.

Sitting on the toilet seat was a girl, bruised all over and beatened up, unconcious.

I hurriedly ran to her side and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Mira? What happened?" After shaking her a few times, I removed the hair from her face to check if she was breathing.

It was the girl that made out with Kai yesterday.

I jumped back in shock and screamed. I screamed so loud that other students barged into the bathroom to see what has happened.

"Mia?" Said a classmate of mine when she saw me. "What happened? Are you ok-" She stopped mid sentence and I knew she had seen what I saw. We both stood there frozen while other girls came in behind us and also did the same.

"Mia..." She speaks again, slowly this time. "...what have you done?"

I look at her shockingly. "Excuse me?" I asked "What did you just say?" _Did I hear that right? Is she accusing me for doing this to Mira_? All eyes were on me now.

"I-it wasn't me!" I cried helplessly, looking at each of them in the eyes with a painful look. "I swear it wasn't! She called me here, look I even have proof!" I reached into my pocket, expecting to find the handwritten note until I remembered that I have torn it to pieces and disposed it. The girls were closing in on me now while two of them carried Mira out of the bathroom to the infirmary.

"No one was here except you and Mira." One of them said, "So it must've been you."

"Yea" said another, "No one comes here and you knew that, so you picked this place to beat her up."

"Plus we came as soon as we heard your fake scream, no one else entered or exited in that time."

Accusations upon accustions kept coming at me. _If only Mira was concious, she could tell them the truth. But even so, she might've gotten amnesia from the bruises on her head. Aish! What am I going to do?_

The girls then decided to take me to see the principal, dragging me along and surrounding me to make sure I couldn't escape. No matter how many times I told them it was a coincidence, they chose to ignore me.

We walked down the steps and I accidentally bumped into someone. I fell hard and landed on my butt.

"Hey watch it!" I looked up saw a group of boys glaring at me. Among them was Kai. He pushed towards me and let out a hand. His smile was as pure as a baby's laugh. "Are you okay?" He asked and pulled me up from the ground. His hand was rough and strong, I felt safe from holding it. "Sorry about that, I hope you are okay." He said, and returns to his position behind his group of friends.

"Ah..yes..." I replied weakly. Compared to what happened yesterday, he seems like a completely different person.

"Tch. What was that about? Keep moving." Said one of the girls as she gave me a painful shove. I snapped back into reality and continued my way down the stairs. I looked behind me to see Kai and his friends walking in the opposite direction.

And that's when I saw it.

The devil smile.

Kai was looking back at me as well, and I knew straightaway that he had done this. _Of course...but no one will believe me if I said it was him_.

I will never forget the smile he gave me. That sickening smile of a devil.

-( end of flashback, back to present on rooftop)-

And here I am after being a month of being suspended from school. People still remember me and hate me for what I've supposedly done, and I can't do anything about it. Mira's parents decided to move their daughter to a different school, afraid that I'll still be a threat to her.

I look up at the sky, hoping for better days to come.

-(end of part 2)-

* * *

 **A/N Thanks to everybody who has reviewed to the first chapter. Really, it means a lot to me. I hope you like this chapter too. Do tell me your reaction to this chapter in your review. I have one one more question in mind, Should I rate this story T or M? Please Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:I do not own Beyblade, I only own the plot And my OCs**

* * *

I wake up to the sunset, the sky is stained with warm colors of pink and orange. I let out a huge yawn and rub my eyes. _Wha...where am I?_ I take out my phone to check the time, it is already 5:30pm. My eyes widen and I look up from my phone, only to realize that I am still at the rooftop of my school. _Did I really just slept throughout the entire school day?!_

I turned back to grab my bag and see Kai napping beside me. Out of instinct，I slap him across the face and jump away in surprise. _What on earth is he doing here?_ I cover my mouth to hide my shock.

"Ouch! what are you-" He complains before realizing that I'm awake. The two of us simply stare at each other, our eyes as big as an owl's. " Er...I was just passing by and decided to take a nap." He says. His eyes are darting in all directions.

"Um...okay then..." I said awkwardly in return and we continue to stare at each other in silence. After what seems like ages, he finally looks away and gets up from where he is sitting. I look away and scratch my head. _Oh man...this is sooooo awkward!_

 _"_ Well uh, see you around I guess" I said and begin to make my way towards the rooftop door.

"Wait."

He grabs me by the wrist from behind, his grasp is strong and firm. I sense danger.

"Let go of me!" I shout while making an attempt to shake him off, but he holds on.

"Look, just let me say what I need to say." he grumbles and grabs my shoulders to keep me still. However, I remain struggling under his grasp. His fingers are digging into my shoulders, but I don't care. I. Must. Escape.

He leans in towards me and I stop moving. I can feel his warm breath against my nose and his eyes burning into my soul.

"Wh-what do you want from me?" I ask weakly as my eyes drifts from his eyes to his lips. They were juicy and plump. I gulp.

"Don't skip anymore classes." He replies and lets go of my shoulders. I stand there looking confused at his sudden request. "Don't get me wrong, I don't care what you do," he continues and starts walking ahead of me "but if you want to keep coming to this school, you better start off good." Before I can say anything, he disappears down the stairs and I can no longer see him.

 _What was that all about? Does he perhaps...care about me...?_ I stay there puzzling over what has just happened while scratching my head in confusion. _Nah...no way...he probably just wants to watch me suffer from the hate people give me._

Without any more thoughts, I head down the stairs and exit the school.

-( **Kai's POV** )-

The bell rings, signalling our time to go home. I look over at the empty desk belonging to Mia and wonder if she is still at the rooftop. _Ah I better check up on her incase she jumped off or something._

On my way out of the classroom, I am suddenly greeted by a bunch of girls. They giggle among themselves and I give them a fake smile. _Why must this happen to me all the time_. I grit my teeth.

"Kai" one of them says. Her voice is nazzly and I hate the way she batters her eyes at me. "Do you want to come to karaoke with us?" She asks. The other girls look up at me like a bunch of kittens at a pet store. The way they eye me is cringe and disgusting.

"I'm sorry to say this but I'm really busy at the moment." I say, trying my best to sound disappointed. "Exams are coming up and I need to begin my study routine." I give them a sorry look to make it seem more realistic.

"Ah...that's okay then." The girl replies and I see disappointment written all over her face. Her groupies frown at my rejection and I feel a sense of satisfaction. _God girls get so sad easily_. _It's fun to watch_.

"Now if you excuse me..." I say and push past them. I make my way to the rooftop and feel the gazes of each female student I pass fall upon me. They treat me as if I am their prince charming, bowing their heads whenever I make eye contact with them and stepping aside to allow me through. Little do they know, it is all just a show.

I push open the door and look up at the sun beaming down on me. Out of all the private spots in the school, the rooftop is by far my favorite place. I remember making out with another girl before Mira out here in broad daylight. _Boy were we into it_.

I look around to see where Mia has gone and see her leaning against the wall with her eyes closed. She looks so peaceful sleeping with her bag tuck under her arms and her black hair draped across one shoulder. I almost want to ruin the moment.

I approach her slowly, trying not to wake her up and sit down beside her. Part of me wants to scare her so that she will be startled, but something in me decides not to. I admire her face and I must admit, she is prettier than I have originally thought she was. I look down at her soft pink lips. It calls out to me, asking me to make a move.

For a moment, I actually considered kissing her.

I lean in close to her face, the only thing in my eyes were those tasty lips of hers. My lips are only a few millimeters away from hers and I stop. _Why am I hesitating? It's not like it's my first time doing this, I've done it to plenty of other girls before_. _So why now?_ I try to go further, but something in me tells me not to.

 _Why?_

I move away from her in a flash and simply just stare at her. She continues to sleep, her tummy moving up and down to the rhythm of her breathing. I stay there watching her sleep, and I feel a sense of duty to protect her. The heat eventually got to me and I feel tired all of a sudden. Before I know it, I have fallen asleep beside her.

I've never slept so well before.


	4. Chapter 4

Someone throws a scrunched-up paper ball at me as soon as I step into class the next day. It is followed by a chorus of giggles. Without even looking, I know who it's from. _Ming-Ming_ _and her groupies, what a surprise._ I roll my eyes at them and place the paper-ball into the bin. _How mature guys._

The class is in complete chaos, a perfect example of a typical k-drama classroom scene that can be witnessed when the main protagonist walks into the room. Some students are yelling and throwing things at each other, while others sit in groups gossiping among themselves. I sit alone at my desk, fiddling with my fingers. A few minutes later, I hear girls squealing. Straight away, I know Kai is here, I mean, why else would they be squealing their heads off? I glare at him as he strides coolly to his seat. He catches me glaring at him and simply smiles. His fake, prince-like smile. _If only people know what he's really like. Ugh this is so frustrating! Hmph!_ I turn away in disgust and decide to look out the window instead. Finally, the bell rings and the teacher strides in with a book in his hand.

"Alright class, listen up!" He yells while smacking the book against his desk. Upon hearing this, the entire class immediately falls silent and faces towards the front. "As you know," he carries on while pacing back and forth across the room,"the senior camp is approaching fast and we need everyone to hand in their permission slips AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." We all jump at the emphasis and g obediently nod our heads. "You will be grouped with people you don't usually mix with and are expected to work together to complete the activities we have planned for you. And please, don't complain to me about team members, I want none of it." He finishes. The class erupts into chaos once again, and of course, everyone is complaining.

"But sir! You can't do this to us!"

"We can't be separated like this!"

"I don't like grouping with girls, can we just choose our own groups?"

I stay silent during this whole time, watching our teacher's face grow redder and redder each time a student complains. _3...2...1..._

"BE QUIET!" He yells while furiously slamming his book onto desk. The class becomes quiet once again. "As I said before, no complaints! You are all seniors now, so grow up and start acting like one! I can't believe I have to deal with this behaviour in high school, like come on..." He continues to lecture us and my eyes drift back to the window. _Senior camp huh..._ I let out a sigh. _I hope people will treat me better by then..._

I head to the rooftop again during lunch, expecting no one else to be there.

"Um...please let me be your girlfriend!" I hear someone say before twisting the doorknob of the rooftop door.

I freeze. _Wait, did I hear that right?_ I push the door open slightly and peek through the small gap. Standing on the other side of the door is a girl with short hair, which I recognize as a classmate of mine, facing a tall, blunette boy...

 _Ugh, not him again!_

-( **Kai'** **s POV** )-

"Um...please let me be your girlfriend!" Says Jane, the girl who sits in front of me in class. I can sense her nervousness from a mile away, which is a huge turn off for me. Her short hair makes her look childish and immature. _Is she trying to look cute? 'Cause no offense,_ _but she really isn't._ I look at her and almost feel sorry. _Of course, not everyone is born with good looks like me._

"Ah..." I start off saying, trying my hardest to sound apologetic "I'm afraid I have to reject your feelings. You see, I'm not ready to dedicate myself to a relationship, I mean, we are still pretty young." I can already see tears forming in her eyes as soon as I finish speaking. _Come on, did she really expect me to go out with her?_ I stand there for awhile, feeling awkward. She is still crying.

"Ah of course...I'm sorry." She apologizes, her voice is wavering. _Yeah damn right you better be sorry, you wasted my time._ Before I can say anything else to her, she pushes past me and bursts open the rooftop door before fleeting down the flight of stairs. Now THAT's a dramatic exit right there.

"Ouch."

 _Huh?_

"Who's there?" I call out, looking at the door to see who it was that made the sound. "Don't try to hide, I know you are there."

At first I see a hand. Then a foot. And eventually a full person, stepping out onto the rooftop from behind the door. I can recognize that black hair and skinny body from anywhere else.

"Yah, what are you doing here? Are you a stalker or something? Why are you always sticking your nose into my business?" I ask Mia. She is grabbing onto her left arm like it hurts. Her knees look like they have been bruised. _Oh right, the door must've hit her pretty hard when Jane burst it open._

 _"_ I was just going to eat my lunch here, I didn't think anyone would be here." She said, paying more attention to her injury than me. "I didn't ask to stick my nose into your business! I didn't ask to be hated by others..." She trails off and for once, I actually feel bad for her. I was the one that got my friends to beat up Mira and let Mia take the blame so that people will avoid speaking with her. I can't trust her to keep my secret.

She is still grabbing onto her arm in pain. After a moment of silence, I reach out to her.

"Let me help you." I say to her and grab her injured arm. For the first time ever, she doesn't struggle or tell me to let go. I can sense she is feeling tired from all the treatment she has been getting recently. We sit down and I massage her arm for her, rubbing it carefully. Her arm is thin, I am afraid that I'll accidentally crush it. Her skin is milky white, no moles, no scars, it's beautiful.

I look up at her to see if she is still in pain. She is already looking back at me.

"O-Oh ummm, I think it's feeling better now." She stammers and immediately turns to look elsewhere. I chuckle at her conduct and move on to massaging her knee. At first, I can tell she feels uncomfortable from her muscles tensing, but after awhile, they begin to relax.

I don't know why but I feel happy about it.

"U-Uh, I think I'm fine now, thanks." She quickly says and scurries off without even bowing. I stand there, smiling like a fool.

 _Wait, what on earth am I smiling for?_

I slap my face as if to wake myself from a dream, and laugh at what I've just done.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed to the last chapter. Pardon all the grammatical mistakes, I'm still improving my English Grammar. My school just opened a week ago:(, making it difficult for me to update my story. I'll update the next chapter, the next weekend. So was this chapter Good or Bad? Say your reaction in the review!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

The day of the senior camp is finally here. All senior classes are assembling inside the gym, sitting in groups on the floor while chattering among themselves. I walk towards my classmates who are standing around in a large group at the back. From afar, I spot Ming-Ming and her friends giving me dirty looks. _Here we go again..._

"Hey guys, look who's brave enough to come on the camp with us." Ming-Ming sniggers while flicking her hair to one side. "Why do you bother to show up anyway? You have no friends and no one wants to be in your group." Her friends laugh at the last sentence and I feel anger building up inside me. _Sometimes, I wish Ming-Ming was the one that got beaten up instead of Mira._ I plug in my earphones and stand right at the back where no one will bother me. To be honest, these past few days I have been lonely, all I've been doing is avoiding people and ignoring their rude comments. _It's all because of Kai Hiwatari!_ I slam my fist against the wall behind me and instantly regret it. The pain travels up my arm like an aftershock. I grab hold onto my arm, squeezing it tight. It still aches from three days ago when someone burst open the rooftop door without knowing I was crouching behind it. I recall Kai's strong, working fingers, kneading into my skin. The way he handled me made me feel as if I was an expensive piece of art, being carefully looked after. I blush at the memory and bury my face into my hands.

"Are you okay?"

My eyes widen in shock at the voice. I look up to see Kai is standing right in front of me. I must admit, he looks more handsome today than he usually does. His hair is slightly messy and wild, giving him a bad-boy look, and his jawline is very distinct. I gulp."Um...Is something on my face?" He asks while pointing at it. I realize that I am still staring at him.

"Oh, no there isn't. I was just um, staring into space." I laugh nervously before asking "Um, did you want something?"

"Oh not really, it's just that the teacher split the class into groups, and apparently we are in the same group." he answers, holding up a piece of paper with names on it.

 _What. Did. He. Just. Say?_

"Uh I think you made a mistake-" I begin but he cuts me off and practically shoves the paper into my face.

"Your name is written right next to mine."

Sure enough, my name is written beside his name in big bold letters. _What the heck! This can't be happening! Kai smiles_ at me, his devil-like smile strikes again. All around me, girls are whispering to each other, cursing my name under their breaths.

"I feel bad for Kai, he is in the group as her."

"She should just go die."

"How dare she speak to our handsome prince!"

Just as I've heard enough, the teacher in charge of the camp strides in and starts talking to everyone through a microphone. While people aren't looking, he leans in close to my ear and whispers "Aren't you glad that we are in the same group? It's going to be soooo much fun." His warmth breath pulses against my ear and I shudder. As much as I want to slap him in the face right now, I can't due to the people around me. Instead, I stay put and glare at him. He returns my glare with a soft gaze and chuckles to himself before looking back to the front. _Ugh he annoys me so much!_

"Okay guys, get into your groups, we're going to start the group activities!" A teacher yells through the speakerphone. It is already 1pm and the sun is burning down on us at the campsite, causing everyone to sweat in their gym wear. I can hear girls squealing at the sight of a sweaty Kai, who is busy chatting with his friends. His white T-shirt is sticking to his body, almost translucent from the amount of sweat he is excreting.

"Ah...I really want to see his abs." I hear a girl say.

"Me too! But I also want to see his back muscles." Says another.

Soon a bunch of girls are discussing about Kai and his muscles as if it is an important matter. _Kai this, Kai that, is this all they ever talk about?!_ I roll my eyes at them and head towards my group. Kai eventually makes his way over as well and I can't help but admire his figure... _No what am I doing? Concentrate!_ I shake my head to snap out of it and look away. However in my mind, I imagine his shirt sleeves hugging his muscular arms and his hair drenched in sweat. My body tingles at the thought.

"In your groups, pair up with someone. We are going to play Hide-and-Seek in the bushes. If a person from a pair is found, the pair becomes part of the seeking team. The aim is to work together to be the last pair standing. A point will go to the winning pair's group."

As soon as the teacher finishes, everyone gets up to find a partner within their groups. I look at my groupmates in hopes that they will volunteer to be my partner, but instead, they just simply ignore my existence...

Except him.

"Hey, looks like you are struggling to find a partner." He grabs my hand out of nowhere and I immediately withdraw it out of habit. He laughs at my reaction and says in an amazed tone "Woahh you sure have fast reflexes."

"Go away, you are the last person I want to be paired with." I say bluntly. _He is mentally torturing me and it's frustrating._

 _"_ Well no one else is going to be your partner, so it looks like I'll have to." He smiles at me and I resist punching him in the nose. _Aish this bastard...!_

"Kai and Mia? Are you guys a pair?" Our homeroom teacher asks. "If you are, quickly line up, we don't have much time!"

Before I can protest, Kai drags me by my un-injured arm and lines up beside me.

"Why is Kai paired up with her?"

"He probably feels sorry for her, how nice of him."

"She deserves to be treated badly though."

Again, girls begin to gossip about me. _Why does this have to happen to me everytime..._ Kai on other hand, looks straight ahead without glancing my way. _He probably knows they're talking trash about me...but of course he doesn't care. I bet this punk is enjoying this moment._ I grit my teeth and do nothing but wait until the activity begins. It turns out Kai and I are 'hiders' and we are given 1 minute to hide around the campsite. As soon as the whistle goes off, we sprint together side by side into the bushes, leaves whipping against our skin and leaving scars, but we don't care to stop. We are determined to win.

"Heh you are pretty fast for a girl I must admit." He comments when we decide we have gone far enough. I pant really hard and collapse onto the ground, feeling exhausted. My shirt accidentally slides up a little and I catch Kai staring at my flat tummy.

"Hey!" I yell and sit back up, pulling my shirt back down. He immediately pushes me down with his body over me and shuts me up with a hand covering my mouth.

"Be quiet or we'll get caught!" He hisses. In the distance, I hear laughter from the pairs that have already been caught. He keeps his hand there for a while as he looks around to see if anyone has heard me. His body is so close to mine that I can almost feel his heart beating. I feel my body getting hotter and hotter.

"Mmmff!" I say, struggling to speak with his hand still covering my mouth. He lets go and gazes down at me. His collarbone is now visible and his neck muscle is straining from this position.

I look at him and he looks at me.

* * *

 **End of Chapter 5. Happy Eid to all. I knowow it's really late. I was planning to update on Friday, but because of the festival I was really busy with guests at my home and visiting some relatives. So, did you like it or hate it? Say your reaction in the review. This chapter is dedicated to "MAADS".**


	6. Chapter 6

He slowly leans into to me. My eyes widen at the sudden situation I am caught up in and hold my breath. Our eyes focus on each other's lips as if they are all that matters to us right now. As he leans in close, I feel his breath brush against my skin, making my body feel hot all over. Without another second to waste, he kisses me gently on the lips. At first, I feel awkward about it. _Why on earth are we kissing?!_ My mind goes blank at his sudden action and I feel my soul leaving my body. As much as I want it to end, his lips however, feels good against mine. _I'm actually enjoying it_... I return his kiss passionately and close my eyes, getting caught up in the moment. _So this is what a kiss feels like..._ This time, it is his turn to look surprised, but I don't stop. I did not want this sensation to end.

-( **Kai's POV** )-

She returns my kiss passionately, surprising me as I did not see this coming. I thought she will push me away, however, she pulls me in instead. Not wanting to ruin the moment, I allow her lips to explore mine. She tilts her head sideways to get a better fit of my mouth and I slowly insert my tongue into hers. Our breaths are short, quick bursts of air in between kisses. Out here in the bushes, I am making out with a girl who hates me.

After awhile, she finally pushes me away and gets up from the ground. She stares at me with wide eyes while covering her mouth. Her cheeks are bright pink.

"W-we d-did not just-" She pauses, I can tell she is trying process what had just happened. "W-we didn't just do that." She is looks away, hiding her embarrassment. Strangely, I find it adorable.

"Do what? Kiss?" I tease and slowly approach her. She notices me getting closer and steps back, however, a tree is in her way.

"Don't you dare come any close or else." She threatens with outstretch arms. I simply chuckle at her efforts and pin her arms against the tree behind her. Once again, we are gazing into each other's eyes. She's something... special.

"Or else what?" I ask softly. My eyes are drifting down her nose to her lips.

"O-or else I'll um...I'll scream." Her breathing speeds up when she sees me eyeing her lips, and I feel her skin burning up. She squirms under my grip, but I don't budge. _I have never felt SO dominant over someone before._ I lick my lips before looking back into her eyes. _This is exciting._

"Then I guess I'll just have to shut you up with another kiss." Before she can say anything, I force my lips onto hers and bite her bottom lip gently. I feel her hands pushing against my chest, but that just makes me want to do so much more. _I can no longer hold back._

After releasing my lips from hers, I quickly cover her mouth with one hand and plant kisses down her neck as my mouth makes its way to her collarbone. "Mmmff!" I hear her moan against my hand, before I do anything else we hear a voice cry in the distance.

"Hello? Is anyone here? The game is over, make your back to the campsite now!"

Mia and I stare at each other and I let go of her immediately. I rub the saliva off my lips and she runs her fingers through her hair, trying our best to look like nothing had happened. She walks ahead first and I follow after her. _Damn it, why did the game have to end so quickly?_ We didn't speak to each other as we make our back to the camp and she never look back, not even once. _She must REALLY hate me now...Wait, why should I care? I just playing around as usual, that's all, right?_ My heartbeat starts to pick up its pace whenever I think back to the moment she pulled me in for the kiss. No girl has done that to me before as I've always been the dominating one.

"Kai! Are you okay? Do you have a fever?"

I look up to see a bunch of girls greeting me at the campsite, battering their eyes annoyingly at me. Mia is nowhere to be seen.

"Ah...Don't worry, I'm fine. The weather is just hot, ya know?" I laugh weakly and give them a smile of assurance. They all squeal at once and I feel my ears explode. _Can they not do that for once?_

Soon, I am taken away by them, however I can't help but wonder where Mia had gone.

-( **Mia's POV** )-

As soon as I reach the campsite, I sprint to the girls bathroom and lock myself in there. I am still shocked from what had happened in the bushes, the memory of it will not go away. _His neck...his sweaty hair...his smell...I remember every part of it._ My face flushes for the 100th time and I slap myself hard on the cheek. _Wake up Mia! You hate this guy! You know he only kissed you because he was feeling needy._ No matter how many times you try to forget what had happened, it comes back to you 10 times worse as you start to think about all sorts of things. Ugh! _What do I do now? How can I face him?_ My fingers touches my lips and I imagined his soft, juicy lips resting against mine. _My first kiss..._

I barge the cubicle door open and turn on the tap to its maximum. I gurgle a mouth full of water and spit it out, repeating the process 5 times. However, the same feeling remains and I ruffle my hair in frustration.

 _Kai Hiwatari!_ _I_ _will kill you one day for this!_

A pair of girls sees me ruffling my hair when they enter the bathroom. I halt, smiling at them as if to say I'm not crazy, and run out of the bathroom to the assembling spot before they can give me any weird looks.

"...and the winning pair for the Hide-and-seek game are Kai and Mia!" A teacher yells over the voice speaker. Students begin applauding as Kai makes his way up to the from of the crowd of students. He is frantically looking around for someone.

 _Oh. He must be looking for me_.

I quickly run to the front and stand beside him without glancing his way. Girls look at me in disgust, but smile happily while batting their fake eyelashes when they look at Kai. _These bastards...!_ I grit my teeth.

"Here are your prizes." The teacher says, handing us free movie tickets. We bow simultaneously and thank him before returning to the crowd. I quickly glance over at Kai to see if he is looking at me, but to my disappointment, he's already busy chatting to his friends. _What was I hoping for anyway? That he will confess his love to me or something? Get real Mia!_

I kick the ground and head back towards my tent, letting out a big sigh.

-( **Kai's POV** )-

"Good job Kai! Didn't expect you guys to win." Jimin congratulates me while patting my back.

"Yea don't guys hate each other? You told us to beat Mira up and make her take the blame for it didn't you?" Brooklyn asks and I immediately silence him with my hand, cautiously looking around to see if anyone around us has heard him. After I let go, he mouths "sorry" and puts up his hands in apology.

"Let's go back to our tent." I say and start walking in the right direction. While Tala and Brooklyn are busy talking to each other, I look back to see if Mia is around. From afar, I can easily make out her figure, her head is already turning away from my direction. _Was she looking at me just then?_ I keep looking at her to see if she will look back at me, but she soon disappears into her tent without meeting my expectations. _Oh well, why would she anyway._ I laugh at myself before entering our tent.

* * *

 **Please read and review! Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! I'm really busy, with my exams on its way! So far thank goodness I didn't get any bad reviews from anyone. That means so much for a a newbie writer like me. So again, R &R!**


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up in the middle of the night because the girl sleeping beside me is snoring. I toss and turn in my sleeping bag, but after a while, I end up sitting up. _Ah whatever...I'll just go to the bathroom ._ Stealthily, I manage to creep out of my tent and slowly make my way to the bathroom. The moon is shining particularly bright today, shedding its moonlight onto the campsite. From a distance, I spot Kai's tent. _I wonder what he looks like when he sleeps...Wait what am I thinking? Have I gone crazy?_ The lingering touch of his lips against mine replays in my head all over again. _Aish!_ _Stop thinking about it Mia!_ Using both hands, I slap my cheeks. I can tell they have gone red for the millionth time today. As soon as I walk into the bathroom, I see a couple making out right before my eyes. My breathing stops and I quickly step outside, hoping that I haven't attracted their attention. To my luck, they remain as they are. _Why here out of all the places?_ _People need to use the bathroom!_ My bladder starts to feel heavy all of a sudden so I cross my legs. _Oh my god I actually need to pee right now._ I look back into the bathroom again, but the couple is still there, sucking each other's faces off like no tomorrow. _Ugh...I guess I have to go into the bushes..._ Although I hate the idea of peeing in the bushes, it's the only way.I start walking away from the campsite and into the bushes. Eventually I find a spot where no one can see me and did my business there. When I finish, I quickly return to the campsite, pretending like I wasn't doing anything important.

"Mia...? Is that you?"

I freeze in my tracks. _Did someone see me while I was peeing? No way, the spot was so hidden so they couldn't have!_ I turn around and see the last person I want to see right now.

"Ah it is you! I thought it is someone else for a second." Says Kai as he makes his way over to me. "What were you doing in the bushes? I thought it is weird seeing you walking out from there. It's scary at night you know?"

 _Oh dear, what do I say to him? Think Mia! Think!_

"I was just uh, going for a walk, getting some of that fresh air ." I chuckle eyes are darting in all directions and my palm is getting sweaty each second. _Please don't ask anymore and freaking buy it!_ In the corner of my eyes, I see him raising an eyebrow at me.

"You saw the couple in the bathroom didn't you?" He asks out of nowhere and my eyes widen.

"N-No! W-What couple? What are they doing there of all the places on this campsite?" As soon as I reply to his question, I knew that he knew. Without another word, I begin walking back to my tent. My heart is pounding like crazy and I cannot control it anymore.

"Wait."

I feel a strong grip on my wrist and turn to see Kai holding on to me. His two toned hair is a mess, yet, he still looks beautiful under the moonlight. His features are so defined, making it hard for me too look anywhere else. "I can't sleep." He says. I quickly snap back into reality and blink a few times. "So um... can you please stay with me until I feel sleepy?"

 _Tch. Why should I?_ But of course, I know better than to say that.

"Fine." I simply say. For the first time ever, he smiles at me. Not a devil smile, or a fake smile, but a genuine smile. My heart starts racing once again and I quickly look away as if it was nothing important. _Ugh why am I feeling like this?_ I hit my chest a few times before following him to the riverside.

As soon as we sit down, he starts talking.

"About earlier today, I-" He sighs and runs his hands through hair. "I honestly don't know why I did that. I think I was just caught up in the moment or whatever, but I really didn't mean to go that far." I am taken aback by everything he has just spill out and look at him in surprise.

"Oh um, I guess I was too. Sorry about that." I reply, allowing myself to remember the events that had occurred earlier in the day. I recalled myself kissing him back after he had made the first move. I can't believe I actually did that. _Me? Kissing the boy that made my school life miserable?_

"No, I should be the one to apologize, not you." He looks at me the eyes and I can tell he is being sincere about his apology. _This is so rare of him._ I smile a bit at his words. For once, we are properly speaking to each other.

Silence hangs in the atmosphere as the two of us stare into the stream gurgling past us. _But who would've thought he would apologize to me?_ I begin to drown myself in my own thoughts before he finally speaks up again.

"Was that your um...your first kiss?"

"Yea..." I mumble and continue to stare at the water. I had forgotten about it for a while, until he reminded me again. To be honest, I was disappointed when he first kissed me. I wanted my first kiss to be with someone I loved, but before I knew it, it had been stolen. Suddenly, I feel myself being embraced by a pair of arms. "Wh-What are you doing?!" I ask him. I can feel his chest against my back and his head leaning on my shoulder. At first I thought I had imagined it, but I examine his face again and see a single tear rolling down his cheek as he close his eyes.

"I'm sorry ah...please forgive me..." He mumbles under his breath.

"Hey." I nudge his face with my shoulder and poke his cheek."Get up, I think you are getting sleepy." I try removing his arms off me but they stay clasp together like a lock.

"Please...just let me stay like this for a moment..." He continues mumbling. His body weight is now fully on me, causing me to bend more towards the river. his breath is steady and I find myself patting his head. _He's kinda adorable like this._ The moonlight makes his face seem so angelic and peaceful , I almost feel like leaving him there, sleeping on my shoulders. I continue stroking his hair until someone calls out behind us, "Kai? What are you doing here?"

I whip my head around my free shoulder and spot Tala approach us.

"This is not what you think it looks like." I quickly say before he can misunderstand the situation. "He just happen to fall asleep on me as we were talking, so now I'm trying to carry him back." I lie convincingly and try to stand up with Kai leaning against me.

"Woah woah be careful!" Tala says and releases Kai's arms around me. We each wrap an arm around our necks and slowly make our way to their tent with Kai in between us. His body is muscular than both of ours, which makes the journey more difficult.

"I was looking for him the whole night. I thought he went to the bathroom but he didn't come back after a long time." Tala complains and I eye him weirdly.

"What? Were you just sitting there waiting for him?"

"Ah nono, I was just worried that he'll do something stupid." he explains. "Like you know, making out with another random girl or something." I look at Tala in surprise as soon as he finishes his sentence.

"So you are aware of his behaviour?" I ask him. I thought only I knew about Kai's behaviour with girls.

"Yea. All of his close friends know, and that includes me." He smiles when he says that and I must admit, he looks so cute. "So um, did he do anything to you?"

"Well, to be honest, when we were playing hide and seek earlier today, he um, yea." I answer hesitantly, unsure if I should go in detail. Already, I can see Tala's eyes widening at my story and decide not to. "Don't worry, he didn't do much. In fact just now, he apologized for doing those things to me." I add, hoping that it would reassure him.

"He apologized? Well that's a first." he says a few moments later.

"You mean he has never apologized for doing that to girls before?"

"Yea, never." He answers and quickly adds, "Thanks for sharing this with me by the way. I won't tell anyone about this either so don't worry." We eventually made it to their tent but Tala couldn't carry Kai to his bed alone. "Just be quick." he whispers, trying not to wake the others up. I step into the tent and help Tala dump Kai onto his sleeping bag. Before I can quickly make my way out, Kai pulls me by my wrist and I fall on top of him without warning.

"Aish! You little-" I begin yelling but remembered that I'm not suppose to be here. All around me, boys begin to shuffle around in their sleeping bags, causing me to panic. Tala laughs quietly to himself at the scene and helps me getaway before anyone can notice.

"Ah thank you Tala." I say respectfully and bow my head down to him.

"No no, thank YOU for helping me carry this loser back." he says and I laugh at what he had just called Kai.

"Well, I'll get going now. Good night." I say to him and head back towards my tent. I push my way into my tent and snuggle back inside my sleeping bag. My back aches a little from carrying Kai, but it wasn't too bad. I keep thinking about his apology and Tala's words "He apologized? Well that's a first" the whole night until I finally manage to fall asleep despite the snoring.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mia's POV**

"Today we'll be doing water activities in the river. Please change into your swimming gear and gather here in your groups."

With that said, the whole group of seniors immediately disperse, returning to their tents to get changed. A group of girls starts giggling loudly when they walk past Kai and his friends.

"Oh my goodness I can't wait to see a shirtless Kai!"

"Ugh, why can't we have more guys like him in our school?"

"Hey Tala and Brooklyn doesn't look bad either."

I quickly grab my things and lock myself inside a cubicle in the bathroom. The girls here never stop talking about him and it's driving me crazy. _Pssh he doesn't look THAT great, I mean, yea, he's good looking, but it isn't something THAT amazing, you know what I mean?_ After chucking on my bikini top and swimming shorts, I make my way back to my tent to put my clothes back. People around me are already making their way towards the river. The girls are either in one piece swimsuits or in extremely revealing swim gear, while the boys are shirtless and sweaty from the heat. I trudge along behind a large group of girls, unnoticeable and excluded as usual. A few steps ahead of me, Ming-Ming and her groupies are attempting to start a conversation with Kai.

"Hey Kai, do you want to borrow my sunblock?" She leans forwards and grab his arm, his muscles tensed at the sudden touch. Girls begin to fangirl over his biceps and I can tell he is feeling uncomfortable at the amount of attention he is given. Without giving him a chance to reply, Ming-Ming squirts out a large amount of sunblock on her palm and rubs it onto his arm.

"Ming-Ming, it's okay I can do it myself." He says gently, trying to remove her hand off his arm. However, she pulls away from his grasp and continues, slowly making her way to his back.

"No, I'll help you put some on your back since your hands cannot reach there. In return, can you put some on my back too?" She says coyly, which almost makes me want to vomit. Other students begin to gossip around them, stealing glances at the two as Ming-Ming proceeds onto rubbing the cream onto his back.

"Omo, are they dating? They look good with each other."

"Ming-Ming is so lucky to be able to feel his biceps! I'm jealous!"

"They look like a couple, they must be dating, no doubt about it."

"Kai is mine!"

I simply stare at them from a far, analyzing the situation before my eyes. He looks awkward standing there with Ming-Ming feeling up and down his back, but no one seems to notice his uneasiness. Instead, they are encouraging it.

"Woohoo go Kai! Keep pulling 'em gals." Yells Tala from the side, whistling at them and smiling. Kai returns his remark with a glare, but immediately returns to fake smiling when Ming-Ming appears in front of him. _Seriously, how can Tala encourage them? Can't he understand Kai's uneasiness?_

"I've done my part, now it's your turn." She giggles and pushes her hair to the side as she faces her back towards him. She is wearing a bright red bikini which is so skimpy that she may as well not be wearing anything. Everyone becomes silent all of a sudden, waiting to see Kai's next move. He gulps and stares at the ground. Although he may not seem like it, I can sense that he isn't really up for it. He is extremely hesitant when reaching for the sunblock and continuously bites his cheeks in annoyance. The pressure from the surrounding students aren't helping him deal with this situation either. _Why can't he just push her away?! Wait, why do I care about him?_

I don't know why, but this whole thing just doesn't sit right with me.

I don't know why but I clench my fists and start pushing my way through the crowd of students towards him.

I don't know why but I slap the sunblock out from his hands and grab him firmly by the wrist.

I don't know why but I drag him away from the center of attention to God-knows-where, leaving Ming-Ming and the surrounding students frozen in shock.

"What are doing?" He hisses, pulling his wrist free from my grasp. I turn to face him, I was unimpressed.

"Why are you letting her push you around like that? If you didn't like it, then you should just be up front about it. Stop trying to save your precious image, it's not going to make you happy." I say sternly, like a mother scolding her child. He immediately becomes silent and stares at me like I've done something amazing. "Oh- um I mean-" I let out a huge sigh and ruffle my hair in frustration. _Why did I say that? He's soooo gonna hate me even more now. I've suffered enough from him already!_ I squat down and start slapping my cheeks with both hands, embarrassed by my own actions. Before I can slap even harder, he squats down and grabs a hold of my wrists. I look up into his eyes in fear that he will do something horrible next, but he simply just stares into my eyes.

I stare back and gulp.

His eyes are beautiful. Crimson, I felt like I got lost into those eyes. For moment, I actually believed that time has stopped around us. And that moment was short lived.

"I...Thanks for that." He says shortly after while continuing to stare at me. In the distance, we hear a whistle going off and some loud screaming. _The river activities must've started._ However, we ignore the noises. We are trap in our own separate realm. A realm where only Kai and I exist.

"Thanks for what?"

"For saving me." He smiles, and quickly adds, "For noticing me."

"Noticing you...?"

"Yeah, noticing me." He states without explaining further. He smiles at me warmly and I blush. This is the second time I've seen him smile properly,

His answer made me feel all sorts of things. It mostly made me feel special, a feeling I haven't experienced in a long time.

"Er-hem anyway, we should head back now, the activities has already started." I say and withdraw my wrists from his clutches. The mood went from romantic to awkward in less than 3 seconds.

"Ah- yes, we should." He says and scratches his head nervously. _God he looks so hot with messy hair and no shirt. Wait what._ I shake my head to escape these thoughts and head towards the river, leaving Kai trailing behind me.

I hope he can't hear my heart beating.

* * *

 **I was so busy to update the next chapter. Actually I forgot about this and I didn't use for one or two weeks. There's a flood that hit us on Kerala here. It's really hard to update in this case so the next chapter will not be updated soon. Sorry guys. But plz review. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mia's POV**

"Where were the two of you?" A teacher asks upon our arrival at the river. I say nothing and simply apologize. Kai does the same beside me and the two of us return to our group in silence. I walk past Ming-Ming and without me noticing, she sticks out her foot, causing me to trip over with my knees landing hard on the ground. I don't look up. I should have seen this coming.

"Hmph, that's for ruining my moment with Kai" I hear her say before strutting away. Her friends giggles at how lame I look but I ignore them and get up from the ground. My knees are bleeding.

I limp towards my group, who are organizing bits of wood and tires before fastening them together with a rope. Apparently this activity is a raft-making contest. The group who makes the most successful raft that can carry all group members across the river wins.

"I think this tire should go here to balance out the weight." Kai says to the rest of the group members. Naturally, he becomes the leader without even trying. We listen to him, contributing our ideas at the same time and waiting for his approval. It's like he's the big boss and we are his underlings, but no one complains since he has the best leadership skills out of us all. After an hour or so, majority of the groups have completed their rafts. Our group is the last one to finish.

"Okay guys, hop onto your rafts!" The teacher instructs us over the speaker-head. My group mates jump onto the raft without difficulty, however, with my injured knees, I struggle to get on. Kai must have notice my struggle because without any warning, he leans down beside me and lifts me up in bridal fashion. I stare at him in surprise. He isn't looking back at me. Before I can say anything, he dumps my body onto the raft and I jolt back into reality.

"Look after your body more." He says, eyeing my bloody knees. I quickly hide them and look away. _Is he trying to be nice or what..?_ I can't tell because his words and actions contradict each other, leaving me in a state of confusion. "Tch...you ungrateful brat." I hear him mumble under his breath. Out of cheekiness, I lean in close to his face.

"Put me down" I pronounce each syllable loudly and exaggeratedly, making it sound as insincere as possible. For a second, he seems startled by my sudden action. A soft tint of pink colored his cheeks, but they disappear quickly when he shoots me a look of annoyance before getting on the raft himself. I fold my arms proudly and shuffle closer towards the center. Beside me, a girl called Hilary whispers in my ear.

"You guys seem close. Do you guys know each other?" Her voice is filled with curiosity.

"Ah, no we aren't."

"Are you sure? I've never seen him act this close with a girl before."

 _If only you knew._ I think back to the incident that got me into this miserable state and chuckle to myself.

"No. We are simply just classmates. Nothing more." I reply flatly, which seems to have shut her up. She didn't ask any more questions after that.

"On your marks...get set...go!" A whistle goes off and everyone starts paddling their oars in a hurry to win. Beside our raft is Ming-Ming's group, who is struggling to get theirs moving. We sail past them and laugh at their progress. One of our group members pulls a thumbs down at them and I join in for the fun. However when no one was watching, Ming-Ming yanks my arm really hard from where she is sitting on her raft, causing me to lose my balance. Before I can regain it, I fall head first into the river.

The river is surprisingly deep in the middle, which catches me off guard because I thought it is shallow throughout. I flail my arms in the water, struggling to call for help as water keeps entering through my mouth and nose. The current is gradually getting stronger and I feel my body getting weaker. It seems no one has noticed my disappearance because nobody has yet rescued me. _Of course, why would they. Everyone hates me._ Over time, my body becomes limp from fatigue and eventually, I surrender myself to the water.

Everything goes black.

 **Kai's POV**

"YES WE WIN!" I scream in delight when we reach the other side. My whole group starts cheering and I scan the raft to see Mia's reaction. To my surprise, she is nowhere to be seen. "Um guys, where is Mia?" I ask them. They look around and simply shrug their shoulders. I scan the river and notice a hand reaching out before disappearing under the surface. Without thinking twice, I jump in and swim towards the center.

"Kai! What are you doing?"

"Come back Kai! The current is getting stronger!"

"Kai Hiwatari! Get back here instantly!"

The noises drown out as soon as I dive underwater. It is murky and dark down here, but I don't care. Right now, I need to save my classmate. I frantically look around in all directions, gasping for air when needed, and dive back down again. I repeat this process 3 times before finally spotting her body drifting downstream. Her eyes are closed and she is no longer blowing any bubbles. My heart races as I carry her to the surface, one hand behind her knees and one hand behind her neck. _She cannot die. No, not after what I've done to her._ Guilt hits me hard in the stomach as I continue to carry her towards the river bank. People are starting to realize what had happened and begin to crowd around me. I gently lay her on the ground and place a finger under her nose. She isn't breathing.

"Move aside! I need space to perform CPR." I yell out, while forcing her mouth , people made space for me and remain standing on the sidelines, watching quietly in shock. _I can't believe I'm doing this._ Without wasting anymore time, I breathe in and place my mouth over hers. This made me think about our first kiss, how I have stolen it without her permission. _Well, here I am, stealing her second kiss._

I have been performing CPR for 10 minutes now, but she is still not breathing. _Am I doing it right?_ Negative thoughts flood my brain and I am starting to lose hope as each second passes. _Come on Mia, you can do it..._

Suddenly, her finger twitches ever so slightly.

The next thing I know, her eyes fly open and I feel a splash of water on my face. I slowly open my eyes and look at her in disgust. She has just thrown up water on me. _Gee. Thanks._

"Everyone look! Kai did it! She's breathing!" I hear someone yell from the side. People begin cheering my name as if I'm their new king or something while teachers gather around Mia to ask her if she is okay. Before I can examine her myself, the whole senior year group swarm around me, showering me with praises and cheers.

"Who pushed you into the water?" I hear a teacher ask her. I glance over my shoulder to see her response. She is staring at Ming-Ming, who have also seem to have heard the teacher because she's staring right back at her while biting her finger nervously. _Good, now she can have her revenge on Ming-Ming so she won't bother her anymore._

"No,no one did. I accidentally fell in myself. Sir" She replies convincingly to the teacher and bows her head. _What is she doing?_ She looks at Ming-Ming one more time before heading back to her tent. Hilary chases after her and supports Mia by placing her arm around her neck to make walking easier. _It seems like she has made a new friend._

"Kai, the teacher wants a word with you." Tala taps me on the shoulder and I look away quickly before anyone can notice I have been looking at her. Part of me feels proud of what I've just done, but another part of me feels more than that, like I've just completed my life mission.

 _Do I perhaps...care about her?_ My eyes widen at the thought.

 _To me...is she perhaps...more than just a classmate?_

* * *

 **Hi guys, I was so busy to update. And about the flood I survived! The flood actually didn't affect my house so I am safe! And yet so many were affected by the flood. And not to mention the regular cut of electricity we're having here!**

 **Give your contribution for the people who were affected by the flood in the "Cheif Minister's Distress Relief Fund"**


End file.
